Gram Alnin
"Do, or do not. There is no try. Either you do something, or you don't. There's nothing in between." ''-Gram Alnin A wise, respected, and over Four hundred year-old Jedi Master, '''Gram Alnin' has seats on both the High and Main Jedi Councils, is skilled with a Lightsaber, and is a master Tactician and starfighter pilot. A veteran of countless battles, including Geonosis, Christophsis, Teth, Felucia, and Iceberg Three, and the leader of the elite, Thruster Company, Gram serves as both an experienced Jedi General and Consular. Biography Early Life Gram was brought to the Temple 434 BBY. As a youngling, Alnin trained under Jedi Master Yoda, along with the many other padawans of his age. As a child, Alnin showed much interest in machines, specifically with starfighters and tower defenses, as he grew older he also displayed a large interest in saber techniques. While originally scheduled to receive a proper master, Alnin's main Jedi teacher was master Yoda. Becoming a Master and Padawan Training. Alnin was knighted at a young age, and becoming a Jedi Master was soon to follow. In the numerous decades following becoming a master, Alnin took up training of padawans many times, most recently including the Zeltron, Kaitlyn Primestar. While constantly seeking thrill and adventure rather than training in the Temple, Kaitlyn was possibly one of Gram's greatest students, showing skill in both study, and saber techniques. Mid Life While nearing the age of 100, Alnin used his strong connection with the Force to retain a rather youthful stature. After the Jedi Master Beldorian left the Order, Alnin was considered the second greatest Jedi in the entire Order, next to master Yoda. Nearly 200 years later, Yoda and Alnin, along with other Jedi Masters of that time, discovered that the shape of the Force had begun to flux, becoming murky and uncertain. Studying the perplexing mystery in silent meditation, the Jedi High Council, of which both Yoda and Alnin were now senior members, was unanimous; the power of the dark side was growing. While the Council and the other Jedi believed this indicated the growing power of the Sith or other dark-siders, Yoda put forth the possibility that the darkening of the Force might suggest the imminent approach of the Chosen One, which prophecy said would bring balance to the Force. Invasion of Naboo In 32 BBY, the Galactic Senate passed legislation that called for the taxation of trade routes to outlying systems, in an attempt to weaken the ever-expanding Trade Federation, which had grown increasingly powerful; to the point that it had its own Senate delegation and easily 'persuaded' Republic weapons inspectors to overlook the arming of the Federation's shipment vessels into lethal battleships. As such, the Federation created an invasion force of battle droids, in addition to their growing fleet of warships, and in protest of the Senate's legislation, blockaded the small world of Naboo. Queen Amidala of Naboo implored the help of the Republic, and as such, Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum asked Yoda and the Council to send Jedi to negotiate with the Trade Federation, as ambassadors of the Republic. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to the Temple with much to report to the High Council. In addition to this supposed Chosen One, Qui-Gon brought news of the return of the Sith; while he and the Queen's entourage had been preparing to depart the planet of Tatooine after having their damaged ship repaired, what appeared to be a Sith Lord confronted the Jedi Master in a lightsaber duel. After hearing this, Gram accompanied the party back to Naboo, where he partook in the battle, and briefly encountered the mysterious Sith apprentice, Darth Maul. Separatist Crisis Spurred by the failure of the Senate to even vote on the Financial Reform Act, many planets, systems and corporations began to withdraw from the Republic. In addition, and particularly troubling for the Jedi, especially Yoda and Gram, the disillusioned former Jedi Count Dooku, who had once studied under Yoda and was a close friend of Gram, was the leading voice among these Separatists. Upon making his way to Kamino, Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered that a massive army of clones was being created; apparently, on the orders of the late Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Kenobi reported this to Masters Mace Windu, Alnin, and Yoda, the senior members of the Council, who had had no knowledge of a clone army. Obi-Wan felt certain that the template of the clone army, a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, was the same bounty hunter who had been involved in the attempts on Senator Amidala's life. After Kenobi's second report and Emergency Powers were granted to Palpatine, Gram and Windu responded by taking what Jedi were at the Temple to Geonosis to free Kenobi, Skywalker, and Amidala. Geonosis and start of the Clone War Windu, Gram and the Jedi were confronted by a huge droid army under the command of Count Dooku, with only a handful surviving, when, with the rank of General, Yoda arrived with a contingent of the new clone army. Yoda and Gram commanded the forces of the Republic, before feeling a disturbance in the Force. Master Yoda and Gram arrived in a hangar to confront Dooku, after he had grievously wounded Skywalker and Kenobi. After deflecting Dooku's Force powers, among which was Force Lightning, they both realized that Dooku had turned to the dark side of the Force, becoming a Sith Lord. A lightsaber duel began between the three and, while overpowering Alnin, Yoda almost managed to defeat Dooku, however the Sith Lord used the Force to drop a pillar over Obi-Wan and Anakin. Yoda had to concentrate on stopping the massive construction from crushing the two Jedi, time in which Dooku made his escape. Though the Republic won the Battle of Geonosis under the direction of High Generals Yoda and Alnin, many Jedi were killed. More importantly, the one thousand year peace that had existed since the Seventh Battle of Ruusan had ended. Both Jedi sensed that the Clone Wars would be a long and tumultuous period for both the Republic and the Jedi Order itself, and indeed they were, shaking the galaxy to its very core. During the Clone Wars, Gram, along with many other Jedi Masters, was forced to become a general, fighting in various battles for the Republic on worlds across the galaxy. Jedi General Shortly after the initial launch of the war, Gram became a Jedi General, just like numerous other Jedi. And, similar to many other Jedi, a unit of clones was placed under his command. Along with his second-in-command, the strict and ever vigilant Clone Commander Gran, Alnin commanded the 307th Regiment throughout the war on numerous fronts, frequently with the most elite squad of the regiment, Thruster Company. Packing Thermal Grenades, Rotary blasters, walkers, LAAT Gunships, along with the Attack Cruiser, Security, Thruster Company was a well-equipped and highly effective clone squad in any battle situation, combined with the leadership of General Alnin, the company was worthy of the motto of Shadow Squadron, "Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness." Early War Battles Following the battles of Christophsis and Teth, as well as the skirmishes at Naboo and Orto Plutonia, Gram's main duties were to hold fleet positions and foltholds throughout the galaxy, seeing multiple space battles and droid boardings. Attack on Kamino (To be expanded) Ryloth : "If you can not break that blockade by the next planetary rotation, we will have to postpone our invasion." : "The Twi'leks on that planet can't wait forever master. The longer the Techno Union keeps control of Ryloth, the more difficult it'll be to free them." : "I agree, we don't have much time." : -Gram, Anakin, and Mace after Anakin's fleet's failed attempt to break the blockade After commander Mar Tuuk's blockade over Ryloth was broken by Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, Gram, along with Obi-Wan, took Thruster Company and Ghost Company down to the surface of Ryloth to clear out the droid cannons and liberate the small village. After penetrating the droids' outer defenses, Obi-Wan and Gram sent Commander Cody, Lieutenant Lighter, Wooley, Waxer, and Boil to scout ahead. While Waxer and Boil went out of contact, Cody, Lighter, and Wooley reported back that the droids were using the inhabitants of the village as living shields for the cannons. During a following conference with Windu, Kenobi stated that the prisoners would make the mission harder but not impossible. Unfortunately, a recon droid sent by tactical droid commander TX-20 spied on them. After Cody realized that Waxer and Boil still had not returned, Cody sent a transmission out before the Republic forces moved on. Upon entering the village, Kenobi, Alnin and the clones encountered starved Gutkurrs, who began to attack them. Kenobi and Alnin lured the creatures into an alley with the Force, and Commanders Cody, Gran and the clones shot at a bridge above its entrance, trapping the creatures. Waxer and Boil then emerged out of an underground tunnel with the young Twi'lek girl Numa, and Kenobi understood why they had been "sidetracked." Kenobi conversed to Numa in Twi'leki and learned that she could lead them to the prisoners. He tasked Cody and Gran with creating a diversion for the droids, while he went with Waxer, Boil and Numa to the underground passages. As Cody and his men distracted the droids, Kenobi and Gram managed to free the Twi'lek hostages, and they fled into the tunnels. Kenobi then took control of a proton cannon while Gram held off the remaining droids, and with the help of Waxer and Boil, he managed to take out the other cannons. However, a shot from TX-20's tank blasted the three aside. Numa first ran over to the clones and then to Kenobi, but as TX-20 targeted the two, the former Twi'lek hostages overran the tank and destroyed the droid, and Kenobi attempted to shield Numa's eyes from the violence. After the Acclamator transports landed, Mace Windu commended Kenobi and Gram on their victory, but stated that the next mission was much harder: to retake the capital city of Lessu and free the planet. As the Republic forces departed for the capital, Numa called "Nerra!" out to Waxer and Boil one last time, and Kenobi translated for them: "Nerra" meant "brother". Capturing the southern hemisphere After Windu and his forces had headed for Lessu, Kenobi went with their forces to capture the southern hemisphere of Ryloth, while Gram joined Skywalker's Y-Wing squadron and destroyed the Hyena fighters before they could bomb more innocent Twi'lek villages and the capital city of Lessu. Once the skies were clear, Gram went with Captain Breaker to one of the villages to defend it against Tambor's droid forces. Once Breaker had set up turret defense platforms, Gram commanded the battle, with the help of BARC Speeder-mounted troopers of Thruster Company, and destroyed the invading forces, including Droid Commandos, Command AATs, Command STAPs and Homing Spider droids and kept the village safe from looting. Meanwhile, Kenobi was able to successfully take the Jixuan desert. After Windu enlisted the help of the Twi'lek freedom fighters, Windu was able to take Lessu and capture Wat Tambor, freeing the planet from Separatist rule. The Malevolence The Second Battle of Geonosis Rough Landing : "As Captain Rex said, this will be a full scale planetary invasion." : "Our main target will be Poggle's droid foundry. We're settling the score on Geonosis once and for all." : -Gram and Obi-Wan planning the attack Following Senator Padmé Amidala's discovery of the droid factories, the Jedi High Council dispatched a massive Jedi-led detachment of the Grand Army of the Republic to retake Geonosis and halt the facilities' production of battle droids. Tasked with the challenge of landing on the planet and establishing a staging area, the Jedi mounted an attack on the Geonosians, with Jedi Generals Gram Alnin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli each leading an assault force. After the invasion force had arrived in Geonosian space and entered the planet's orbit, Alnin, Skywalker, Tano, and Yularen—who had successfully repelled Grievous's forces from Dorin—rendezvoused with the fleet, and Alnin, Skywalker and Tano joined Mundi and Kenobi on the bridge of a Star Destroyer at the head of the fleet. Based on intelligence they had received, Mundi and Kenobi concluded that Poggle the Lesser was holed up within his primary droid factory, was being protected by a massive ray shield, their main target. The Jedi planned to execute a three-pronged attack on the Geonosian defenses. Mundi and Jet were to lead the northern advance, while Kenobi and Clone Commander Cody and Alnin and Clone Commander Gran commenced the central push. Skywalker, Tano, and Rex, meanwhile, would execute the southern assault with their forces. The troops would rendezvous at Point Rain. Kenobi's assault force was the first to take flight, with Kenobi leading the way in his gunship. Kenobi and his gunships were met with heavy resistance from Geonosian sonic cannons, closely followed by Gram's gunships. Gram's own gunship was the first of the Jedi to be forced down, while the remnant of his forces landed just short of Point Rain, to which they continued on foot, managing to defend a wounded Obi-Wan as he was escorted to the landing zone. Upon arrival, Cody informed them the Geonosians were well prepared for their attack, and after a lengthy defense to the point where defeat seemed emanate, Anakin Skywalker called in an airstrike on the the Geonosian forces, securing the landing point. Main Foundry After the destruction of Poggle's Ray Shield fortress, Generals Skywalker and Unduli's forces moved in to destroy the main foundry. However, a large droid force was launched to retake and rebuild the fortress, and Obi-Wan commissioned General Alnin and Captain Breaker to stop their advances. Upon returning to the damaged fortress, Breaker had his engineers set up turret defense platforms along the droids' advance route. With air support from Alnin's Y-Wings, the battle appeared to be going in the Republic's favor, until Poggle launched a massive strike of shielded Porax fighters, making the turrets' defense difficult. But Breaker had brought along a new "toy" which would aid in the attack. The Ion Bomb, which destroyed all shields, as well as severely damaging and slowing all units on the map. After the droid's retreated, Poggle launched yet another strike to outflank Skywalker's foundry assault force. More prepared this time, Alnin and Breaker stood fast in Skywalker's defense, and managed to hold most units at bay, until the Geonosians launched their own new toy, the Super tank, a massive, shielded unit, which destroyed many nearby turrets with its mortars. But with the aid of his Speeder Squadron, Alnin destroyed all remaining Separatist forces, including the Super Tank. Once the Ray Shield fortress had been secured, Alnin sent a detachment of his forces to aid Skywalker in destroying the main droid foundry. Capture of Koth (To be expanded) Hunt for Savage Opress (To be expanded) Rescuing master Even Piell (To be expanded) War against Grievous Felucia Shortly after the Battle of Felucia, Gram's fleet was deployed over Felucia, launching his forces to destroy several small droid foundries and outposts on the surface. Gram and his forces set up their command post near the droid outpost recently captured by Master Plo and General Skywalker's forces, taking the first of the foundries. Soon following, the droids stepped up their defensive, launching starfighter squadrons across the planet, making any further support from the fleet impossible. Separated from the fleet, Gram's forces pressed on to the next droid foundries, finding them well armed. Meanwhile, Jedi General Kyle Redbreak's fleet was battling to break Grievous's tight blockade over the war-torn planet, only managing to thin out a remnant of the Frigates and Destroyers. Gram's forces, however, were making much more progress, regardless of the lack of both air support, and intel, easily destroying the next two droid installations. However, after a bold strategy by Redbreak's fighter squadron, Republic ships managed to break past the droid general's blockade, forcing the Separatists to abandon some of their remaining installments on the planet. Mission to Iceberg Three : "Generals, I regret to inform you that the situation here is grave. While my people remain loyal to the Republic, the Separatists are making advances on the system, and may soon threaten our home planet." : -King Yos Kolina reporting to Plo, Anakin and Gram Unfortunately, Alnin was forced to withdraw his forces from Felucia, as new intelligence reported Separatist advances in the Mon Calamari system. Upon returning to the Temple, Commander Wolffe met with Alnin outside of the War Room, informing him Master Plo had a dangerous assignment for him. Inside the War Room, Alnin found most of the screens focused on a frozen comet called Iceberg Three. Alnin, along with Plo and Anakin, received a transmission from the Mon Cala King, Yos Kolina, who informed them that if the Republic did not provide aid soon, he would not be able to stabilize the balance between his two races of people. Shortly after Yos Kolina spoke with Plo, Gram and Anakin, the Republic base on Iceberg III reported a Separatist fleet was within attack range. The Jedi responded by sending a Republic fleet led by Gram Alnin, Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe, but upon arrival, they found the Separatists had already blockaded the planet. Plo turned to the Gram, who led a Starfighter attack and managed to punch a hole through the fleet with minimal casualties, and then rendezvoused with Plo at the Republic outpost in sector 327. Upon arrival, Plo Koon required to make contact with the Jedi High Council to inform them of the Republic's slipping hold on the Calamari system, Wolffe and Alnin took a single LAAT gunship to the last standing Communications Tower on the comet, and pushed through the heavy fire of the large amounts droid forces already on the surface, managing to get a message through to Coruscant. With the battle becoming far too intense, Plo Koon decided to evacuate the natives of the area to the safety of his Attack Cruiser. However, General Grievous wanted to capture to refugees, and sent many of his forces, including ranks of BX-series droid commandos, STAPs, AATs, Dwarf spider droids, and Persuader-class droid enforcers, in a landing craft to stop the transports loaded with the refugees from leaving the planet. In counter to it, Wolffe had his engineers prepare blaster turret defense platforms, and placed them, along with the troopers of Wolfpack, under the command of the Gram to stop the droids' advance, while Plo engaged the Separatist fleet in orbit. With Wolffe and the troopers of Wolfpack defending the two paths leading to the outpost alongside the Jedi, and only stopping to re-supply with ammunition, Gram and Wolffe were able to hold off the invaders long enough for all three waves of the Republic's refugee transports to safely launch from the base. Once all the droids had been pushed back, and the refugees moved safely, Commander Wolffe prepared a LAAT gunship to leave the planet before Grievous could send reinforcements. However, just as the 104th Battalion prepared to retreat from Iceberg III, Grievous landed at the outpost to personally lead his forces to victory. Wolffe and his men left the task of battling Grievous to the Gram, who managed to defeat the Separatist General in a one-on-one lightsaber duel. Swiftly defeating him, Grievous retreated to his fleet, as did Wolffe and Gram. Gram frees JokerandSpanner.png|Gram frees Sergeant Joker and Corporal Spanner from Droid captivity on Iceberg Three. IcebergIIIevac.png|Iceberg Three's residents are evacuated aboard LAAT Gunships. Rescuing Master Gallia (To be expanded) Umbara : "It is imperative we take the capitol as swiftly as possible." : "And hold it." : "Our biggest problem is going to be the local militia. The Umbarans have aligned themselves with the Separatists, and are heavily armed." : -Gram, Obi-Wan, and Anakin during the briefing After the death of Umbaran senator Mee Deechi, Umbara, the shadowy planet tucked away in the Ghost Nebula, subsequently left the Republic and joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, taking with them their advanced technology. Being near key hyperspace lanes, the Republic launched a massive invasion on Umbara, led by High Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Gram Alnin, as well as Jedi Generals Skywalker, Tiin, and Krell. Once the blockade around the planet had been broken by padawans Tano and Offee, Gram and Obi-Wan briefed their troops on the battle plan: Masters Krell and Tiin would support Gram and Obi-Wan's troops to the South, while Anakin's battalion would prevent enemy reinforcements to the North, and capture the capitol city, which was of the utmost importance. After the briefing, Anakin's troops, which included Captain Rex, ARC Trooper Fives, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Dogma and Tup, boarded their LAAT Gunships and lifted off for the planet's surface, soon followed by Kenobi and Alnin's battalions. As they were transported down to the planet's surface, they encountered heavy fire from the surface and Umbaran starfighters, but still managed to get through. After their pre-launched, All Terrain Recon Transports had taken out a majority of the Umbaran Hover tanks, the Gunships were able to land on the surface, and Skywalker, Kenobi, and Alnin's battalions pressed on towards the capitol. Gram and Obi-Wan's battalions began their push for the capitol, knowing Anakin's battalion would move in for a surgical strike on the city. But unknown to them, Anakin had been called back to Coruscant by request of the Supreme Chancellor, and his battalion was placed under Pong Krell. General Krell, who immediately adopts a very derisive, condescending stance towards the clone troopers, showing them no respect or consideration, does not follow Skywalker's original plan of attack on the capitol city, instead ordering a full frontal assault down the main road. Which backfires, resulting in a strong Umbaran defensive, pushing away all battalions from attack. Unable to get anywhere near the capitol city, Gram and Obi-Wan contacted general Krell for support, informing him of a recently discovered Umbaran air base which was resupplying the capitol. Alnin and Kenobi told the general to take the base in order to cut off arms to the capitol. And after a lengthy fight, the battalion of the 501st was able to break through and capture the airbase. Despite the capture of the airbase, Gram and Kenobi's battalions were forced by the Umbarans' long-range missiles to retreat from their positions. While supply lines to the capitol were cut off from the airbase, the city received new armed shipments directly from a Separatist supply ship orbiting the planet. And the Republic fleet, with reinforcements provided by Kyle Redbreak, was unable to break through and destroy it as the overwhelming numbers of the Separatist fleet were preventing any sort of attack. Krell proceeded to state to them that the risk of the missiles would be necessary to take the capitol. Before Obi-Wan or Gram could object, his transmission strangely cut out, presumably from jamming signals from the enemy. However, despite Krell's plan to march into the missiles to take the capitol, three troopers of his battalion launched a rouge covert operation to use the Umbaran starfighters to infiltrate and destroy the Separatist supply ship. Not only did this sever Umbaran supply lines, it gave an opportunity for Master Redbreak's reinforcements to break through to the surface. Once the flow of resources to the capitol city had been ultimately cut, Gram and Obi-Wan arranged for all battalions to meet at the rendezvous coordinates for the final strike on the city. Once the outer defenses had been disabled, Obi-Wan's battalion would move straight down the center of the city, covered by Kyle's platoon, while Gram's battalion moved to the east to take out the city's MHCs and other heavy defenses. But, they still had no contact with Krell, and decided to proceed to the rendezvous without him. Meanwhile, however, Krell was angered by the rouge operation carried out by two of his men, and ordered them to be executed. But when the Rex and the clones refused, he ordered the prisoners back to the brig and had the rest of the battalion to move against an Umbaran renegade squadron disguised as clone troopers, which was actually a platoon of Kenobi's battalion Krell had ordered to the same place. When the clones realized they had been betrayed, they hunted down and arrested Krell for his treason. At the capitol city, Gram's battalion moved in to take out the heavy defenses, but they were too well armed and Gram's men could not advance any further. But Gram saw an alternative to the fight, and he, general Redbreak, and Clone Commanders Gran and Branch, with the aid of R2-D2, fought their way to the tank depot underneath the city and utilized the Umbaran hover tanks to destroy the Mobile Heavy Cannons. With them out of commission, the rest of Gram's battalion moved in for the rest of the city. After fierce fighting, the Umbarans laid down their weapons as Gram received word that Obi-Wan, Cody, Master Tiin and their forces had captured the city center. Though the day was won, Gram and Kyle met up with Obi-Wan and attempted to alert the 501st Legion at the airbase that the remaining Umbarans were headed to their location. Once the Umbaran renegades had been captured, all sectors were secured by Obi-Wan's and Gram's battalions, and Umbara was fully under Republic control. Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi General Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Umbara